Permanent Vacation
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: This is a tale beginning with the proposal to the wedding…and beyond.
1. A Proposal

**A Proposal**

Korra turned to Asami as she finished dinner on a sofa in the sunset lit sitting room, and now waited for Asami's to join her plate on the coffee table, until then she quietly observed Asami eating for the next twenty seconds.

"So, uh, not bad?" Korra ventured, gesturing at the plate.

"Is that why you wolfed yours down?" Asami nudged Korra's shoulder and chuckled, "It was great, why?"

"Well…sometimes I remember when I first arrived here, I fished in a pond which was apparently not allowed…I'm just trying to get back to my former skill level." Korra explained.

"I wouldn't know much about that, it was pretty good to me."

"Wait…great, or pretty good?" Korra laughed.

"Great, of course, silly." Asami replied, kissing the Avatar's temple, brushing against the hair tube that gathered a shorter length of hair than it did once upon a time, and noted that it was just barely long enough for the style it once was in, back when they first met.

"Careful, it took me a while to fix that up." Korra admonished, a smirk giving away the lack of serious consequences.

"Ah, but you can ask for help if I mess it up…so, I had a question, do you use waterbending for that?"

"It's a secret, but I do use waterbending, as a shortcut, though I use the manual method sometimes. The shortcut helps when I'm late for a meeting, or have to rush to one…speaking of which," the multibender sighed and leaned on Asami's shoulder, "the world leaders are having a get together tomorrow…I'm afraid I'll end up missing your lunch break this time."

"Looks like I'm eating at the office, then, but what about dinner?"

"I'll try to make it, I'll call from the front desk when I figure that out…I'm afraid this problem could last a while, it's very complex and delicate." Korra shook her head.

"What _is_ going on with the Earth Nation?"

"Well, while most of us agree that the Earth Republic's transition isn't going to be easy, there's still a fair number of people who think they're better off as a group of independent city-states, a few enough to oppose Faru's presidency, and while the Fire Lord, Air Masters, and Water Chiefs want to help the Earth Republic…Raiko needs things there stable, he has soldiers watching over things, which has earned him the title 'Nosy Neighbor' by many opponents, many of who are rumored to try to run against him in the next election."

"Sounds like you need all the rest you can get, but you're not alone, there…I've got so much stuff I need to get ready for tomorrow's presentation, you know?" Asami whispered, holding onto Korra for a little while longer.

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff I have to get ready for too." Korra said, standing up and leading Asami to the door.

"You sound pretty tired." Asami remarked, somewhat concerned.

"I do? Well, about the meeting earlier, I had to get up pretty early to make it, the world leaders were meeting, and they don't do that often, so I wanted to make sure everything was alright, but had to set the dreaded alarm clock to make it, and expel myself from the bed before the sun was up, and try to help Naga get there; fortunately she knows what she's doing, I think I fell asleep a couple of times on the way…but I was wide awake once there." Korra stretched her arms and yawned, "And tomorrow I get to go back, they're discussing something about the occupying United Republic forces…I think I might actually yell at someone tomorrow, this is getting out of hand, and I'm tired." She yawned.

"Good luck, then, and goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." Asami said, before brushing her lips against Korra's, "I love you."

"Goodnight Asami…I love you too." Korra leaned against the door as Asami backed away, before turning to her car.

Korra watched until Asami's car was gone, then stepped back and closed the door, and quickly arranged tomorrow's presentation in her head as she made her way down to the basement. There on a table off to the side, there she found the ring she had crafted; being the Avatar was helpful for a lot more than war, politics, and spirit-human relations.

"Well, Naga, wish me luck." Korra entreated as she slid off her polar bear dog. She turned to see Naga bound happily to a large shed Asami set up specifically so Naga could have a place to stay during her visits. Korra jumped up the steps, and greeting her was Asami, in her favorite red dress.

"I wasn't aware we were going somewhere, or I would have gotten dressed up too." Korra said, gesturing her hand to the outfit.

"Oh, well, I got back fifteen minutes ago, so I figured changing would take up too much time, so I kept what I had on; I just finished setting the table, so being dressed for a gala is a small price to pay." Asami stepped back inside and Korra followed.

"So," Korra smiled, "my guess is…you had a dinner meeting."

"Close, after a meeting with the board, I had to meet with someone from the news, so that was fun, I had to change from business to dress, and I've been running around all day." Asami closed the door and clutched the shoulders of Korra's coat to remove it.

"Huh?!" Korra jumped, turning around.

"S-sorry, I just thought it was kind of warm in here." Asami said, holding her hands palm out.

"Oh, right, I didn't expect that…uh, thanks." Korra turned around to let Asami remove her coat.

"You're sure?" Korra nodded and she removed the coat, then hung it on the rack behind her.

"Hmm, I didn't think you had enough time to warm the place up." Korra explained as she went deeper into the drawing room.

She stopped to smile at a photo on the coffee table, it was of her and her girlfriend behind the sand castle they built at Ember Island, set among a portrait of Yosuke, another of Hiroshi, one of Asami and her parents, and another of Korra and Asami in a car. Korra recalled the engine was off, but that it was quiet breezy, and gave the illusion of motion, then noticed Asami watching her and blushed.

"H-hi, Asami." Korra waved at the nonbender, who smiled bigger than she had been and shook her head, as she held Korra's hands and eyes in hers, smiling with an almost dreamlike expression.

"I love you so much." she told the blushing Avatar.

"Ha, ha, well, isn't that a funny coincide?" she was slowly but surely able to lose her nervousness, and explained herself in a whisper, "See, I love you a lot, too." Korra replied, idly caressing her cheek, then leaned up to kiss her, Asami helped her stay balanced while Korra's own arms resting over the businesswoman's shoulders took more weight off her toes, "Shall we?" Korra asked, as she dropped back to her feet.

"Yes, we shall." Asami started up the stairs and followed the banisters to their destination.

Asami suddenly didn't know how she was going to do this, sometime after dinner, if at all, but what if Korra thought it'd be weird for her to give a betrothal necklace?

Suddenly she felt something at her arm, and found Korra's arm twined with hers, which encouraged her, because it hadn't gotten there on its own, and she certainly wasn't responsible, or not directly. Either Korra was making a special effort to be cute today or just wanted to walk arm in arm…she wouldn't rule out both.

If Asami was ever the picture of the opposite of confidence then it was now, and why did Korra feel that the arm thing was responsible for that? That was the best idea she'd had all week…day…night…no, maybe week, yesterday's idea didn't count yet, as the results were undetermined, but if she was unnerving the businesswoman she was working up to a terrible conclusion.

"Asami, am I making you uncomfortable?" Korra asked, removing her arm.

"I'm alright, it's just…I'm just thinking." Asami said, pulling her eyes away from the Avatar's arm.

"If it's something you want to talk about, we can talk." Korra promised, Asami could draw confidence from Korra's steadfast loyalty to her friends, and from the fact that she clearly meant something good to the Avatar, but she kept wondering if that something good was ready to become something more. Asami would see soon enough, but for now Korra's words silenced her doubt.

"I, uh, I'm actually feeling a little better now."

Though the doubt was quiet, its presence echoed.

"Well, the offer still stands." Korra said, and then quickly added, "Was it the arm thing?"

"Huh, what; no, it was just…my arm was…I just…hadn't expected that." she felt she was again reduced to a babbling idiot, but Korra's hand in hers made her a happy one.

"Is everything alright, between you and me?" Korra felt very uncomfortable now.

"Ha, ha, between you and me, everything here's fine." Asami said, winking and smiling.

"If you change your mind, though, feel free to voice any…concerns." Korra thought she could say something to lighten the atmosphere, "Asami, I don't know if I can say it enough, but you're beautiful." Asami glanced back at her, then smiled and squeezed the one still clasped hand in her own.

"You are, too, sweetie." Asami said, smiling contentedly, "The most beautiful girl ever, because of my feelings for you, and everything you do."

"We've been through a lot together." Korra breathed, wondering if she meant that as a question, and deciding she was satisfied with the wording and tone, it could be at once both a confirmation and request for confirmation, and that was good with her.

Asami smiled at her, and Korra regretted only having left her dress at home. The home, she reminded herself with a smile, that Asami helped decorate; but at that thought, she still had to decorate the Avatar Beach House.

"Yes, we have been." Asami replied, "And I look forward to continuing our journey together."

It wasn't the wording, but Korra had to take another breath…the meaning was the force, and the words…they were the impact.

"Me too." she didn't really notice they were in the dining room until Asami gestured to the chairs. Korra took her seat across from the nonbender, and turned around to see the door to the open balcony behind her.

"That's the perfect place to have dessert, you know?" Asami mentioned, and when Korra turned back to Asami she noticed the engineer's smirk, "I'll bring it out after dinner, though."

"So," Asami looked at the vases to her right for a brief instance, where, near the edge of the desk was a scarf, under which lay the necklace, "how did that meeting go?"

"There were official orders to withdraw from the Earth Republic written up, but Raiko isn't very comfortable with the idea of leaving them to themselves, but the new Earth President said it felt like he was trying to expand territory, I'm worried it could come to war." She gazed pleadingly at Asami, "And if it does, you have to promise to run, they both seem desperate to keep everything under control, they're afraid and that can only make things worse, you might be a target for Faru and Raiko, as will Varrick and Zhu Li, so if you think it's time to leave…just go to that place where I fell asleep in the Spirit World, you know, that…field, or whatever you call it.

"The plains?" Asami asked, "Or, at least, I think it is, that place, right?"

"Yes, go there…just as a 'what if', though, I've got this under control…I think." Korra said, before taking a sip of lychee juice.

"What do I do there?" Asami asked.

"Wait for me to find you…I…the thought is that…if a war breaks out, I won't take a side, I'll go to the Fire Nation maintain a neutral stance, all while Fire Lord Izumi keeps me updated…from there, I can visit you…I hear another portal opened there when the third one was opened."

Asami watched Korra take a bite of fish, and sighed, "You seem to be good at stopping the bad guys…remember a couple weeks back, someone tried to stab Raiko but you know how you stopped him? By metalbending his belt buckle before he reached Raiko." Korra laughed at the memory.

"I forget, what was the headline the next morning?" Korra tried to drink some more, but laughed suddenly and set it down, "It was something funny, I think."

"'Avatar Catches Assassin with His Pants Down', you mean?"

"Yeah, it pretty much wrote itself." Korra said, trying to keep her chuckle from getting out of hand.

"Actually, I think Varrick wrote them." Asami acted like she didn't know, which made Korra laugh even harder.

After the plates were empty, save a few pieces of fish left on Korra's plate and pasta on Asami's, they, set their plans in motion.

"So, Korra, I've been thinking…about how little time we've spent with each other, but…I don't know, I don't feel like it's not yet been long enough." Asami rose from the table and slid her hand under the scarf, and retrieved the necklace from its hiding place and assumed the proposal position, and held the gift up for Korra to behold, while Korra withdrew a small felt box from her pocket.

"I—Asami, it's beautiful." Korra followed the soft tones of the alternating four triangles of white, blue, green, and red on the face of the silver disk which were overlapped by the contrasting grey gear that spread through all four sections, a gold filled circle in the middle of the gear caught her eye as well, "I love it…I love you." Korra said, lowering herself as she reached towards the engineer's handiwork.

"Oh, good, I was worried for a second that it might seem odd for someone not of the Water Tribe to give a be-" Asami was surprised, Korra was on her knees as well now, a little blue felt box in her hand.

"Alright, now," Korra giggled, "let's be honest, neither of us saw this coming, but who would've gotten this far and then kept quiet?" Korra moved strand of hair from her forehead.

"Uh, k-Korra…I-this is what I think it is?" Asami asked, slightly startled.

"You kind of beat me there, but yeah…I was going to propose." Korra said, glancing briefly at the box in her hand, before looking up and slowly opened the as she spoke, "You know, I'm still going to propose…I'm proposing now.

Asami watched as the box revealed a sun yellow gem set in a silver ring.

"Asami, will you marry me?" Korra asked, holding her other hand over Asami's necklace.

"Yes, I will." Asami said, placing the necklace around the waterbender's neck.

Korra grinned, "Wait until we tell everyone."

"I…I can imagine." Asami said, while Korra slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Asami," Korra began, setting a comforting hand on Asami's shoulder, "it's not fair that…they couldn't be here."

Asami nodded, "That…is what I'm thinking."

"Asami, beautiful." Korra hugged Asami, and recalled the evening of Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding; Asami was pretty upset then, too, all the losses and celebrations, and people that aren't there to share in the celebrations, people that could have been there, who were taken from Asami's reach.

"I knew this would happen," Asami shuddered, "you know…they should be here…I guess this is just…how it is."

"I know…I wish I could help." Korra sighed.

"You're helping now," Asami muttered, "but my knees are getting sore from sitting on them."

"Alright," Korra stood up and held Asami's hand, "just…tell me if you have anything on your mind, I'm your fiancée, I'm here for you."

Asami looked up at her hand or more specifically, the necklace behind the ring that almost seemed to match with the two colors they held in common, to Korra's face, "Yes." She replied, taking a deep breath, "Hey, I mentioned dessert, huh?"

"I'll go get it, you just sit back."

"Is that an order from the Avatar herself?" Asami inquired, trying to smile.

"Yes, it is, so you know the world must be in the danger." Korra said, going back to the kitchen to find a pie on the table.

"I see you found it easily enough." Asami gestured to plate it Korra's hand.

"Yeah, I thought one big plate would suit us."

"Well, I hope so, I'd hate to watch you try to eat that alone," Asami opened the door to the balcony and turned to the multibender, "that'd be pretty difficult."

"Ah, so you'll help me out with this?" Korra asked, sitting on one of the chairs Asami carried with her, "That's so sweet of you."

 **Author's Notes: Finally, I posted this, it was one of those chapters that don't write themselves! Anyway, I hope you guys like this, I'm planning on making it at least four chapters long, after which you will be ready to move onto the next level…seriously, this is a sort of prequel that was meant to be a standalone, until Maleficent gave me a bright idea (thank you, Maleficent!) there's some details here that may be used in another fanfiction, which I have no name for, but otherwise, they're totally separate.**


	2. An Announcement

**An Announcement**

Korra glanced down at the gloved hand in hers as she led Asami and Naga through a featureless field, save a line of snowmen behind them, leading back to the city their friends had visited for the Glacial Spirit Festival, which had been over for a couple of days, now they were spending the rest of the time enjoying the sights.

"We should tell them soon, huh?" Korra asked, turning to the city at their back.

"Well, this is the first break they've caught for a while." Asami noted, turning to Korra, "We're settled on location, right?"

"Well, we did talk a little about the Spirit Portal." Korra remembered.

"Sounds like a date, then." Asami said dreamily, leaning down to press her lips to Korra's.

"And we're going to ask Zhu Li to organize everything?" Korra asked abruptly, and Asami chuckled.

"Yes, unless you've changed your mind." Asami whispered, eyes not leaving the Avatar's, or the Avatar's leaving hers.

"I haven't." Korra said, leaning up to kiss Asami.

"Good morning, you two." Opal said, "When do we start on the snowmen today?" she asked enthusiastically, then looked up at the stars, "If it _is_ in fact day time."

Bolin groaned, and slapped himself in the face, "We were supposed to build snow people! Sorry, I just got caught up at breakfast, there were so many things, and…alright, I admit, I did sleep in late," he held his hands out defensively "but I thought it was still dark, then Opal woke me up a few hours ago and told me it was morning, but I was so tired, because I stayed up lavabending all night to make…these!" Bolin held his hand out to present a bag, Pabu jumped into the bag and crawled out with a piece of obsidian.

"Oh, that's so cool, I wish I could lavabend!" Korra said, earthbending a piece out of the bag.

"Ha, ha, no, I think there would seriously be a limit to these things…I mean, it's pretty rare, lavabending, so it might not…be a thing…you can do…I think. Besides, there are a variety of different volcanic rocks, it all depends on the cooling process, so you need perfect focus. _..perfect,_ and I'm still practicing...oh, maybe I could sculpt stuff. Opal, sweetheart, what would you say if I told you I could cast you...in lava? _"_ He turned to his girlfriend.

"Uh, ha, ha, I guess? Maybe later, though, I don't see a lot of rocks here."

"Uh, right, anyways, I thought Mako was behind us."

"He was, but he said Wu wanted to play too, so he went to get him. Hmm, he's probably not used to the idea of a season long night, so he might still be asleep." Opal said, contemplative, "Anyways, I'm guessing you guys already ate?"

"Yeah," Korra confirmed, "but, uh, I think it's because I was so excited that I woke up early." Bolin and Opal turned to each other and shrugged.

"Alright, well, I'm about ready…uh, Korra?" Asami asked, and the Avatar replied with a nod and grabbed her hand, then ran pass Opal and Bolin, and Mako and Wu, the latter of them dressed in a way that restricted movement in a large degree, reminding Korra of an otter penguin.

"Alright, guys, I'm all bundled up and—what?" Wu turned to see where they were going, but Bolin just shrugged and then Mako shrugged, and they followed the bender and the engineer.

"So, you must have pulled me and Zhu Li away from my manicure hour for something." Varrick said, then grinned as Korra turned excitedly to Asami, he raised an eyebrow and gave Zhu Li a quick glance, from the corner of his eye he noticed Lin wore a similar expression, "Well, spit it out, lovebirds."

"How do I explain?" Asami wondered quietly.

"Long story short," Korra placed a hand on Asami's shoulder, and with the other removed a portion of her scarf, enough to show her necklace to everyone, "she finally proposed."

Asami was amused that she had to yell over the roar that was the palace of the Southern Water Tribe where Korra summoned Opal, Bolin, and Mako, and, well, every friend they had so far.

"You mean _we_ finally proposed!" Asami corrected her, uncertain if anyone heard her, so pulled her glove off to show her ring, but then remembered she removed it to keep it unharmed.

"Save the details for after the wedding, love," Korra advised, "or else we won't have any stories to share, and you know Varrick loves a good story."

"You bet I do!" Varrick confirmed, surprising the pair by actually having heard them.

"Did you hear that, Bo; they're going to get married!" Opal exclaimed, adopting Mako's nickname for his little brother as her own.

Meanwhile Wu wanted a high-five from Mako, who was too caught up in the loud excitement to oblige, so Wu made the mistake of turning to Lin. He was grateful Katara was here, and she was grateful he was forgiving; the last thing she wanted was her face on a paper for hurting the former Earth King's wrist.

"So that's why you called us all here," Toph shrugged, flicking away a bit of earwax, much to Tenzin's horror and Meelo's amazement, "and here I was thinking there was to be a commemorative feast for saving the world now that the excitement from Varrick and Zhu Li's party has worn off, you're more like Aang than I'd feared, Twinkle Toes."

Tenzin coughed, staring inquisitively at the old earth master.

"I mean that in all the best ways." She said, turning to the source of the cough.

"Wait, can you see-" he began, surprised.

"I'm blind, not deaf."

"Oh, right, sorry." he turned to his mother, who just smiled and went back to healing Wu's sprained hand, while Lin wondered how fragile the former prince really was…she hoped she'd never have to find out.

"Well, now that you're getting married, you _have_ to give us the date!" Jinora said, staring intently at them.

Korra thought about that, "We haven't talked a lot about that, there's still scheduels to work out but, before the year's end, how do does that work, Asami?"

"Well, that's two months, but I can narrow it down to three or four weeks, if you want." she said, turning to Korra, "Anywhere around that is good."

"Alright, three weeks."

"I can do better," Varrick said, "two…days!"

Everyone silently watched Varrick, while Opal and Bolin exchanged glances, and Mako silently shook his head.

"Oh, Korra," Jinora said, thinking about something from one of the number of romance novels she read, "will you two get married at the Spirit Oasis, it's such a romantic location, I hear princesses always hold the ceremony there, and technically your dad's the chief, or a chief, so I'm sure no one will give you a second glance."

"Well, we talked about the Spirit World, just inside the portal a little ways from here." Korra said, looking at Asami, who nodded.

"You mean you just now got around to talking about that?!" Varrick exploded, "We've got a wedding to plan! Ladies, you need a cake-maybe a bunch of other cakes beside the wedding cake, there's no such thing as too much cake, dresses…Zhu Li," he grabbed his wife's arms frantically, "we need to do a thing!"

"That's pretty ob-" Zhu Li began as he jumped back lavishly, sending her stepping back a little, and his excited voice reached a higher volume again.

"See, we see eye to eye now, I don't even have to explain myself in even the vaguest terms!" Zhu Li glared at him and he chuckled nervously, "I think I know what that means. Now, first you need someone to plan this fiasco, being two of the most…aside from Izumi, the two most important women in the world—not including my personal world, that's Zhu Li's—so you must be busy with work and schedules and…stuff in general! You might need some help, but search no further, for I have the wedding planner right here!" a collective gasp shot up from the room as he gestured to himself, and said in the most dramatic manner he could find, "That's right, I will do…the thing."

"That's nice of you, Varrick, but we were going to ask Zhu Li to arrange this for us." Korra said, contemplating how to explain to him, "See, we know you have a lot of enthusiasm, and you tend to think big, which is great for you, but Asami and I were thinking of something more, uh-"

"Simple." Asami said, when Korra couldn't find a word.

"Yeah, that's the word." Korra said, smiling at the businesswoman.

"Alright, well, she _has_ started work as a professional wedding planner, but you still need to pick a theme!" Varrick said, a finger in the air, "Miss Sato, Avatar Korra, I want you to think…pirates!"

Korra was surprised at the idea, and Varrick continued to elaborate on his plan, "Imagine, we can set you up with some matching outfits and blades, oh, and maybe a toothpick for that high seas, dangerous, living on the edge feel!"

"Wow, you really put a lot of thought into it." Asami remarked.

"You bet I did, and as "the kiss the bride" part comes in, you handcuff yourselves together, like that officer in the "Republic City Rumble", to keep that one triad guy from getting away, and then, they died in a huge explosion that—spoilers!"

"Varrick, it's still in production, and that's the wrong one." Zhu Li reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, that one was about two brothers living on the streets," he turned around and held up his hand, "spoilers! I can get tricornes, sabers, and eye patches! Oh, oh, or how about a theme for boats, you can get married on the _Zhu_ _Li_ , or we can make it an aviation theme! That could be fun, you can fly off in an airplane together, but first we need an airport…mine got confiscated and I still haven't got it back…yet, thanks to the Nosy Neighbor."

"Those are very interesting themes," Asami remarked, "but we had something less spectacular in mind."

"Oh, then music!" Varrick exclaimed, "A lot of Avatar fans and future Future Industry's business partners will be there, so we need something for them to listen to!"

"Oh, sure, the spirits will probably enjoy it too." Korra said, playing with the idea of what that would turn out like, "Did you have something in mind?"

"Oh, I have something in mind," Varrick murmured softly, "ha, ha! This…will…be…epic! But I need a couple of things."

Varrick surveyed the room for a moment, then chuckled mischievously, "Wu, your songs have touched the hearts and minds of everyone who hears them, sure you get insulted a lot, and you're constantly bombarded by haters, but that's because you're so…different, unique! So, are you ready to take on a potentially life threatening…undertaking?"

"Varrick!" Wu cried out, before stepping behind Mako, "Mako, save me!"

"Just kidding, it's completely safe!" Varrick said, with a sweep of his hand, "Wu, are you ready to do the best thing since you did since you formed your band?"

"I guess—Mako, he's scaring me!" Wu had little idea what Varrick was doing to begin with, but now he was getting involved, "Do something about this!"

"Varrick's nothing to worry about," Mako informed him, "not recently, anyways."

"Great, so we're in agreement! At your word, Korra and Asami, we'll throw the shindig of the century…last century having ended on our special day, of course." he added a wink to Zhu Li that he had made sure no one would see…though he failed in that respect.

"So, after lunch I think we should discuss the wedding," Korra turned to Asami for a moment, "we'll meet back up here, I'll be in the Spirit World for a while to invite some spirits, it should just take a couple of days, I'll call you guys when I get back, unless we bump into each other first."

"I think I'll _feel_ when you get back." Asami smiled, making her fiancee blush.

"Yes…well…you can greet me, then, if you'll be back in Republic City by then."

"Well, I'll try to, I expect the office will be pretty busy for a while, and I thought you'd probably want to invite the world leaders when you get back, so I'll just focus on helping Zhu Li and Varrick with a few details."

"Then I'll return through the Eastern Spirit Portal." Korra informed them before leaving with Asami to find somewhere to eat.

 **Author's Notes: Well, it took me long enough, hope it was worth the wait! I caught something for a while and didn't feel like writing, then got MH4U, and...took a bit of break, all in all, it's been a very productive writing season! Oh, but it's good to back!**

 **So, yeah, the ending left a somethings about the characters current jobs unclear, so to fill you in, Varrick is still working on movers and Zhu Li went to do some things on the side...I talked with Maleficent and we discussed some things about it, and I figured, why not just say Zhu Li's in the wedding planner business? We also talked about some other character jobs, but I won't go into detail here.**

 **I'm also thinking of doing a poll, because, at the end of LoK, Mako was without pairing, I kind of wanted to change that, or if you guys might be interested in me bringing a new character for him, tell me in the PM or comments or whatever, I'm easy.**

 **Oh, and if you want to draw up someone for the lone lightningbending Fire Ferret to be shipped with, I know where Deviant Art is (yay, someone give this man a medal!), put your own character up there, with or without character description, and make me aware of their presence, use the Force! That said, PMing works too, or if you review, then drop the character name and author, I do read what you write there.**

 **If I feel confident with writing one of your OCs in (hopefully I get an army to choose from) I'll put the name of the character and artist responsible in the Author's Notes of the introductory chapter of said character, the ANs of that chapter will be at the top of the page.**

 **So, that's you range of options, and that also means I may like the polls better than picking an OC, or vice versa, but all input is very appreciated, because it means you guys were cooking up ideas to help me out, or helping me choose from the pool of singles that LoK didn't put anyone with. Everyone can suggest something for the singles, I'll see what I can do, between what you guys say and my muse, I'll be quite busy with my little huge project.**

 **Talking about the future fanfiction, which I have taken to calling "Conquest" for now, is making me feel so much hype...brace thy collective selves! KHH is out of here!**


	3. Invitations

**Invitations**

Iroh was engaged in a serious match of pai sho, when Korra found him, from what she could tell, so she decided to wait, leaning against a tree.

"Avatar," Iroh said, waving her over without looking up, "my friend and I are just about to finish up here."

"How did you know I was here?" Korra asked.

"Oh, you must have stepped on a twig or something," Iroh said, pointing back to where she came from, "but tell me, why have you come all the way out here?"

"Well, I'm getting married, in the Spirit World, just inside the Southern Spirit Portal, and I was hoping you could make the journey." Korra explained, wondering if Iroh knew about the additional Spirit Portals yet.

"Yes, I suppose you can tell, but I don't really have much of a schedule to keep," Iroh laughed and got up to pour Korra some tea, "perhaps I'll run into my granddaughter at your wedding; how is she, by the way?"

"Oh, she's great," Korra remarked, "she's been trying to stay out of battles with everyone, she keeps a surprisingly cool head, considering what she has to work with."

"She sounds like a very wise leader, I'm sure my nephew must be proud of her. Tell me, how is Zuko doing?"

"I hear he's instructing Izumi's men these days, I guess he just demonstrates, but I don't know, it wouldn't surprise me to find out he teaches them first hand."

"Ha, ha, ha, nothing about my nephew isn't surprising, ah, I wonder if he would have time for a match, after the wedding? I must make sure he stays on his toes." Iroh handed Korra her tea and sat back down, "So, when is the big day?"

"It'll be a few of weeks from now." Korra announced, "We're going to try to invite as many spirits as we can, but I'm not sure where a lot of them would be, so hopefully the more famous and well-connected spirits can pass along the message, I think I should be able to find them, but it'll take a while."

"I know where some may be, maybe I could speed help you search." He said, leaving the board to pour himself some more tea, "But how about some refreshments and a couple of matches before we go?"

The Avatar's brow furrowed as Iroh stopped to let Korra search the area, "That doesn't make sense; I know there's a spirit around here I just can't see where."

"Avatar," a calm voice acknowledged her, before two trees shrunk slightly, enough to reveal them as legs, and a spirit with a tree like appearance and multiple faces was visible, "what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could make it to a wedding, if you're not too busy." Korra added, quickly.

"You're inviting spirits to a human gathering? I suppose it is a new era you've brought us to, but humans mostly come to me for an exchange of faces, because they do not like theirs, a face I spent time crafting." The spirit thought a moment, "I applaud you actively seeking to bring humans and spirits together; I will see what I can do to attend, without attracting attention to myself."

"So, Hei Bai should be around here, then?" Korra asked her guide.

"Yes, but it's a pretty large area to search." Iroh said, gesturing at the tall forest of bamboo.

"Maybe…I could reach out to him?" Korra held out her hand and closed her eyes, "Hei Bai, are we anywhere near where you are?"

"Look, there's something moving in the bamboo." Iroh pointed, "He must have heard you."

"I guess so." Korra grinned as the black and white spirit stepped out of the forest, "Hey, Hei Bai, um, I'm the Avatar, you might have already known that, though...me and Asami are getting married in a few weeks just inside the Southern Spirit Portal, in the Spirit World, and I was wondering if you could attend." Hei Bai sat and silently regarded the Avatar, "Uh, I'm not sure if you can make it, because it's been said you live here mostly, but I just wanted you to know, in case you can be there."

Hei Bai roared softly and Korra had the intense feeling that that was a yes.

"We'll be sure to have some food for you there, umm, I'm guessing we can just take a few of these," Korra gestured at the bamboo stalks, "or should we leave a cart here for you?"

Hei Bai roared again started for his grove.

"I don't know if I'm imagining things, but I think he said he could figure something out." Korra said, turning to Iroh.

Hei Bai roared again, turning to face them one last time before going back home.

"I think he's wishing us luck in our future together." Korra said, staring after the spirit.

"I believe you're right, Avatar Korra," Iroh took sip of tea and pointed out a path, "you said you were going back to Republic City, that's the path you must take."

"Thanks for helping me search, Iroh."

"You're welcome,Korra, I can't wait to see my nephew again, and his daughter, of course," Iroh added, "but it's been…so long since we spoke, and I must see to it that he hasn't grown rusty in his skills at pai sho!"

"I bet he won't see that coming." Korra backed up, waving at Iroh as he drink his tea, raising a hand in farewell until she turned around and made her way through the woods, to the Spirit Portal beyond.

Korra found the new Future Industry's building, layered with platinum hidden by bricks—it was to act as a final stronghold in case of another attack—was in the middle of wrapping up business for the evening, and, out of habits not yet broken, went up to the front desk, and waited for the receptionist to take a break from searching through files and putting things away.

"Huh, how may I help you?" she asked, glancing briefly at Korra before finding renewed interest with some paper stuck under her chair.

"I'm wondering if Miss Sato's still here."

"Oh, please wait, umm, wait did you have an appointment?"

"Something like that." Korra said, wondering if not everyone was use to her hairstyle enough to recognize her instantly...though spinning around in that chair might have had a part to play in all this, "Of course, you could tell her the Avatar's paying a visit."

"Oh, Avatar Korra, I didn't see you there, uh, yeah, she's...umm fourth floor or something?" she held her hand out and shrugged, "It's somewhere around there."

"Thanks." Korra replied before quickly walking up the stairs, trying to keep herself from running, in case someone was around the corner.

Korra took a quick breath and ran her hand through her hair, then opened the door to find Asami tiredly leaning over some paper, next to a mountain of more.

"Oh, good timing, Jan, I'm almost done with this pile." Asami said, still focused on her work, "I have a feeling Korra's back, so I want to wrap this up as quickly as I can."

"An amiable goal, but first: Korra, not Jan, second: I hope that's the done stack, I'd hate to break you away from from your desk too early." Korra said, smirking as a surprised Asami sat upright to meet her gaze, "But I need a favor."

Asami scrunched her eyebrows as the Avatar leaned over the desk, "And what may that be, Jan not Korra?"

"Call me just Korra." she said, her elbows on the desk so she could rest her chin on the crossed fingers.

"How about 'Just', for short?" Asami replied, trying to forget about the last report she needed to sign.

"Ha, ha, how long was I gone for?" Korra asked, running around to the other side of the desk and pulling a chair with her.

"Too long, glad you're back, Korra." Asami leaned out of her chair, but paused before kissing her to hear what the multibender would say next.

"I thought it was Just now?" Korra said, taking a breath as Asami leaned forward to match her altitude.

"I thought we were playing...but if you're serious, sure, I could call you that, might take a little getting use to, though." Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, who was right behind her, when someone suddenly fell into the room.

"Guys, it's an emergency!" Wu screamed, causing the two girls to pale, "The little former princes' room in the hotel we're staying is out of service!"

Asami shook her head, "Ugh, Wu, I thought something was really wrong!"

"But, Asami, something is really wrong!"

"Yes, but, Wu, that is _not_ an emergency!"

"You wouldn't think that if you saw it." Wu said softly, staring blankly at the floor.

"Wu, I fixed it!" Bolin yelled somewhere in the staircase.

"Yeah, Bo fixed it," Mako called out, then turned from Wu to Korra and Asami, "uh, sorry about this...the little former princes' room."

"Yeah." Korra nodded.

"Oh, hey, look everyone," Bolin yelled, "Korra's back!"

"Umm, she's right there?" Wu shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, right...Pabu, look," Bolin pulled the fire ferret out of his shirt and held him to see the Avatar, "Korra's back!"

"Hi, everyone!" Korra smiled, waving.

"Guys, I think we should go." Wu said, then said, in an attempt to whisper, "I think they were about to start kissing."

"I think they could hear you." Bolin tried to whisper, Mako shook his head.

"Who taught you two how to whisper?" Mako turned around to leave, then stopped, "Are you two coming or not? We have a lot to do to pull this new plan off."

"Wait, what new plan?" Korra asked, but Wu smiled and put a finger in front of his lips.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Asami said, sitting back down to finish the last paper.

"Hey, drop the pen a second?" Korra slid an arm behind Asami's back, on her shoulder, and Asami turned warily to the door again, Korra followed her glance and sent a gentle breeze against the door, then focused on the locking mechanism in the door, a smiled when a snap resounded from the lock, "Aren't locks the best?"

"Korra," Asami laughed, "next time we should start with that."

"Yeah, I guess so." Korra said, running her hand over Asami's face, "So, I guess I should make these surprise visits more frequent?"

"I—I meant, if you do drop by unexpected in the future." Asami held her hand on the side of Korra's face and pulled her closer, when there was a knock on the door, Asami turned for a moment to face the door, "A minute!"

"So, three weeks?" Raiko asked.

"And you want us to be there too?" Faru added.

"Yes, I think this will also be a good time for you two to settle down, these meetings keep getting more and more stressful."

"I agree," Tenzin held up his hand and was quickly joined by Izumi, then Tonraq and Desna and Eska, and finally Raiko and Faru, "good, but that means no more fighting, instead, you may each peacefully...and separately, form your own solution, which you will then share with us at the end of the week following."

"Also, if you ruin my cousin's wedding...I'll find some horrible," Eska paused as Tenzin watched her with pleading eyes, "but perfectly legal way, to make you suffer."

"How is there any legal way to do that?!" Tenzin objected, while the twins laughed quietly, which made Faru cringe, while Raiko merely adjusted his glasses and decided that this was a good opportunity to use his experience to influence Faru's perception of him.

"There isn't, Air Master Tenzin, the worst she can do is, what, freeze my yuans?" Raiko scoffed.

"Oh, look, brother, he made a lifeless joke." Eska said, and laughed again.

"Uh, you really don't need to threaten them." Korra said, as Raiko glared at Eska's remark.

"Oh, but I want to." Eska leaned back and stared at the ceiling, "But I suppose your efforts to stop me from causing more work for myself ought to be commended, so, I'll be sure to tell everyone you told me not to legally hurt those two, but everyone here sees they had a fair warning."

Korra shook her head at her cousin's remark, though she couldn't help but feel concerned for whoever did try to cause trouble for her.

"I'll...try to keep my niece from stepping outside the legal boundaries." Tonraq promised the others, not that anyone seemed particularly confident that such a thing could be done, especially Tonraq, who's smile faded as the confident Eska stared at him, daring him or anyone to intervene, "Just so she doesn't have to worry about you making a scene?" Tonraq appealed, though Eska chuckled quietly, she promised nothing.

"I really don't need to remind anyone that human emotions can effect the Spirit World, right?" Korra asked, "If those two start up trouble, we'll just send them back outside until they calm down."

 **Author's Notes: As you might have noticed, I inserted some details that may seem irrelevant here. Now, while you may accuse me of having improved my storytelling skill—and I can assure you that no such thing has occurred-(JK, I hope I have, I want that for you...and, yes, me too), they are part of a larger stage, the likes of which makes me question my own sensibility, I mean...it's going to be...chapters long, many, many chapters...so any detailing you see here will probably be in that story, that may help you get insight on what the characters are planning (sometimes I'll just let you guys guess, it depends on what I would want from that) but other than sneak peeks and the love of trivia, you really don't need to read this first to understand it. So why don't you go and read that? What, it's not out yet...well, I didn't even throw it on the document yet, so...yeah, it's probably far from ready!  
**


	4. Beyond

**Beyond**

The journey was shorter than they expected, the Spirit Portal was already in sight, Korra remembered they requested no party to great them, and trust Izumi to follow through, and no one on the other side would expect them. She felt like they were sneaking around, like back in Zaofu, when they broke into Aiwei's home.

"It's funny, we haven't even been walking that long, but here we are, half way around the world." Korra remarked, holding Asami's hand in her own.

"It is, isn't it? We can travel all the way around the world together...I like that." Asami said, turning to catch Korra gaze.

"Me too, it feels like we're...invading or something, though." Korra laughed, "At least there are a couple of guards to welcome us, though, now I less like we're invading."

"You've got property here, though; you are the Avatar, you can go wherever you want."

"I guess I'm not use to the quiet." Korra leaned against Asami, gazing up at the the green eyes focusing on the yellow glow ahead, "You know, I like when I don't have to step into the middle of a conflict, stability is starting to take form in the Earth Kingdom, and that's a big part of this free time we have."

"That, and most of my projects are small ones that I can trust someone else to handle." Asami turned to Korra and they stepped into the Spirit Portal, "So that gives me some free time."

Korra's smile got a little bigger and she fell into Asami's embrace, breaking away only out of necessity and even then, only after smiling directly into Asami's emerald eyes.

* * *

The drive from the Fire Nation Spirit Portal to the Avatar Beach House was easily passed as Korra lazily watched Asami.

"What are you looking at?" Asami wondered, catching Korra from the corner of her eye.

"I'm watching you, in the driver's seat...driving." Korra said, before yawning.

"Tired?"

"Not _too_ tired, I can still avoid walking into walls and stuff, but I'm afraid we need to wait until tomorrow to move stuff around."

"Well, good thing the bed's already there."

"Yeah." Korra looked up as Asami started to get out of the car and noticed they were already there, "Wow, that was fast."

"And I wasn't even speeding." Asami joked, as the pair headed inside.

* * *

They arranged most of furniture, including the dining table, and arranged small tables with vases, then made up a list of what plants they wanted in them, and made their way to the bedroom.

The room had mostly been set up a little earlier with the dresser, which was directly in front of them a few steps into the room, and the bed, which was ahead of them and off to the right side of the room, by a window, between the two was a nightstand. Korra set a snow globe replica of the Southern Water Tribe Palace on the bookshelf, which was to the immediate right of the entrance, and empty, the latest edition of the _Fire Nation Travel Guide_ resting on the top of the piece.

"I thought you wanted that on the nightstand?"

"I did, but I'd rather not...elbow it or something in my sleep."

"O-oh, yeah, I didn't think about that."

"It's okay...I've had a while to think about it, you know?" Korra stared at the carpet under her feet, when two arms wound around to her back and held her close, "Um, wake me up if I start...pummeling you alright? It's something I've been worried about for a while."

"You can't hit me if I'm too close to be hit, right?"

"Ha, ha, care to test that theory?" Korra chuckled.

"That was the idea." Asami smiled, glancing down to find two deep blue eyes gazing up at her dreamily, moving closer to her own. Korra stopped when she was close enough to bump noses.

"I love you, Asami, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met, I'll never know how lucky I am."

"Well, it's safe to say you're nowhere near half as lucky as I am."

"Oh, this kind of fight, then?"

"I love you, too, Korra." Asami interrupted that conversation and Korra, happy enough to have it derailed, leaned up to kiss Asami, but not before the nonbender muttered, "You half as lucky as I am girl."

Korra hummed thoughtfully and pretended to dismiss that notion.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes and found Asami still asleep, even though it was afternoon by now, it was funny to her, considering she always thought she would be the one who needed to be woken up, she chuckled as adjusted her pillow and blankets and prepared for an hour long nap, when she felt Asami's hand on her face, and the other hand that pulled her closer.

"About time you woke up, you lazy little Avatar. My lazy little Avatar." Asami muttered tiredly.

"Hmm, says you, lazily." Korra narrated, holding onto Asami, "I'm just going to fall asleep on your arm now, you cool with that?"

"I wouldn't mind...one of us has to make breakfast, though." Asami said, occupying herself with Korra's hair, "And somebody needs to see a hairbrush."

"It's not nowhere near that long...or did you mean yourself? I'm just going to say you meant yourself...despite the fact you seem to think your hand is my personal comb...not that I'd disagree on that point, of course." Korra turned to lay on her back and looked behind her at the headboard.

Closing her eyes she remembered how they tried to arrange the vase and table in the kitchen, and they still hadn't decided what kind of plant to set in it, but they made a list of a few Fire Nation plants they could set in it. The bedroom was easier to settle, a radio had already been set in place, in case Korra was needed for an emergency, so they put set it on the windowsill on Korra's side of the bed.

"Maybe both of us?" Asami said, watching the Avatar, "Taking a nap?"

"Nah, just remembering...last night...you know, we did a pretty good job of decorating the place."

"We're not done yet, though."

"Ha, ha, who said we were done?"

Asami said, her arm draped over the blanket Korra was under, "So, we're getting up then?"

"I don't know...depends...you seem pretty happy where you are right now, and I'm not against another couple hour's nap." Korra turned to face Asami and closed her eyes.

"Korra," Asami sang out, "do you want to build a sandcastle?"

"Maybe...do we even have buckets?"

"What do you mean, of course we have buckets, we left them here last time, remember?"

"Great, just give me another minute." she said, taking in the moment before letting Asami get up, then following her.

* * *

They ordered breakfast at a nearby cafe before strolling back to their home, and lounging on the beach together for hours.

"I could get used to this." Korra turned to find Asami building a large sandcastle and chuckled, getting the engineer's attention.

"What's so funny?" Asami asked as she carved what Korra guessed would be the moat.

"You're trying to add a moat now?"

"I know...I feel like we can add more to this, though, even if it's small enough for just me, but we can build another across from it tomorrow, if you like." Asami replied, working on a small canal leading to the shallow circle in the sand.

"What are you doing?" Korra watched curiously as Asami put a crater in the other end of the canal.

"Trying to get the water to the moat without damaging the castle." she replied, looking up as Korra sat in front of her.

"But the moat stops in front of the entrance to the castle, isn't it supposed to go all around the castle?"

"It just needs to be impossible to get in without the drawbridge." Asami started pouring the water into the lake as she replied.

"Oh, that makes sense...too bad you can't get a little bridge for this."

"Well, if you have earthbending, you don't need one."

"You're not going anywhere without me, then." Korra said, laying on her side, holding herself up with her elbow.

"I could get used to that." Asami said, setting her bucket aside and leaning over the canal that guided a flood of water to the moat. She leaned further down until their lips met, then shouted in surprise as her knee fell into the canal.

"Well _that_ was unexpected!" Korra said, using her bending to remove the mud from Asami's knee.

"Sorry about that." Asami stepped over the canal and watched while Korra repaired it.

"It's alright...maybe next time I'll just draw water from the ocean for you." Korra sat up and leaned against Asami under the afternoon sky, calm, save for the cool breeze washing over them.

 **A/N: Alright, this has gone on long enough...this wait, I mean, so I decided I'd wrap it up, and look at this! It's finally up, which means that now I can reference the death out of this in any of my later fanfictions. Thank you so much to Maleficent, again, for everything, including that mention of a fourth Spirit Portal in the Fire Nation, which was all new to me!**

 **Also, I'm always ready to take prompts, so if anybody has any ideas, let me know!**


End file.
